state_of_decay_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Ferals
'''Ferals '''are a type of 'freak' zombie encountered in State of Decay 2 and its Daybreak expansion. Combining speed and agility with vicious attacks and a loud roar that can attract nearby zombies, Ferals are among the most dangerous enemies encountered in State of Decay 2. Description Ferals are the least physically mutated of the 'freak' zombies; their only physical difference from standard zombies is their posture - they move on all fours - and their slightly elongated limbs. They can easily be identified from range by their unique quadrupedal posture. Behaviour and distribution Ferals can be found anywhere on any map, including indoors, outdoors, urban and wilderness areas, near other zombies or alone. When not hunting human prey, Ferals will typically roam around a reasonably large area, pausing occasionally to sniff the air or listen for incoming targets. Like all freaks, they make distinctive sounds. They have a very recognisable roar which they emit when they spot prey; however, sometimes they will make this roar while paused to perceive their surroundings. When they are in pursuit, they make a gasping, panting noise, which goes hand in hand with a rapid running noise as they sprint towards their target. Interestingly, Ferals seem to feel pain and have a preservation instinct - if set on fire, they will stop and roll on the ground until the fire is out, where normal zombies will simply run until they die. Combat Ferals are the most dangerous type of zombie to face in combat, as even alone they can easily kill an unprepared or low-levelled character. Their primary attack is a rapid charge which knocks the player character prone, and is immediately followed up by a flurry of claw swipes that cause both damage and injury. Fighting a Feral in melee combat is not advised, unless there are allied humans nearby who will join in. After taking several hits, a Feral will jump back and then spring forward, clawing at the player character and causing further injury. Experienced players will learn to recognise when a Feral is about to pounce in this manner, and dodge accordingly. A single headshot is enough to kill a Feral, though lining one up on an attacking Feral is difficult. Shotguns are effective, due to their large spread. The Gunslinger perk is also useful, and can be used to dispatch Ferals very efficiently. Fire damage can also be effective - a well-placed molotov cocktail, fuel bomb or similar item will set a Feral on fire. Ferals have a unique self-preservation instinct which will cause them to stop, drop, and roll to extinguish the fire, and this time can be used to line up shots or land melee attacks. Vehicular combat against Ferals is very tricky, as they will actively dive out of the way of vehicles approaching them. If possible, they will leap onto doors, and will tear the door off far more quickly than any normal zombie. The time delay while it removes the door allows a clever driver to scrape the side of their vehicle along a wall or obstacle - this will kill the Feral immediately.